Hearts in hiding
by Angel Pendragon
Summary: A little romantic story about Arthur declaring his love for his servant and friend Merlin


Hearts in hiding

Arthur sat at the dinning table just off from his father.

He was playing with something that looked like porridge, but he wasn't sure.

"what is wrong with the food" his father asked as he looked over at him.

Arthur twisted his face into a less than attractive grimace "I don't know yet, I've not got as far as to actually putting it in my mouth" he slowly drew the spoon up to his mouth and poked his tongue out and took a tiny taste of the porridge like substance on the spoon.

Arthur gagged and dropped the spoon into the bowl and pushed it away "I swear that cook is trying to kill me, this is awful"

King Uther laughed at his son as he made yet another scene over the food he had been served for breakfast.

"maybe you should eat breakfast with Gaius and Merlin if you are so sure that the cook is out to kill you" the king mocked.

Arthur rolled his eye's and sniffed his fresh apple juice that the servants had left for him.

"Well just to be safe I think I will leave this too" he remarked as he stood up and bid his father good day before leaving the dinning room.

Merlin was leaned over the water pump in the court yard as Arthur approached.

"get me some fruit or something half edible I am starving, I feel like I haven't eaten in a week" ordered the prince.

Merlin grinned "the new cook still feeding you awful food" he asked the prince.

Arthur rubbed his stomach "the food they are serving isn't even fit for pigs, I swear they are trying to either kill me or starve me".

Merlin let out a laugh and Arthur gave him a less than pleased stare.

"sorry! Yes it is shocking sire, I will get you some food" replied the young servant as he carried a bucket of clean water up to Gaius's quarters.

Merlin was making Arthur a sandwich when he felt warm breath on his neck.

He slowly turned around to see the prince standing over him inches from his neck, Merlin swallowed hard and smiled at Arthur.

"just checking to make sure your not trying to kill me too" the prince closely watched as his servant made him food and poured him water.

As Arthur ate his food young Merlin watched him from the opposite end of the room, he smiled to himself and finished bottling up potion for Gaius's patients.

"have you got to deliver those today for Gaius or can you help me with some training" asked Arthur as Merlin was reading a list of instructions left to him by Gaius for the day as he was engaged with the King all day at the castle .

"I have to deliver 3 of these potions today but the rest can wait so I can help you after I have delivered them" he said as he peered over the list.

"good well then lets go" ordered Arthur as he gulped his water down and sprung from his chair.

Merlin gathered the small bottles of potion off of the table and hurried after the young prince.

Merlin knocked at the door of one of the patients, an old woman answered and smiled at Merlin.

He handed her the bottle and was repeating the instructions to her that Gaius had left.

The woman was asking questions about the medicine and Arthur was growing more impatient by the minute.

Arthur barged over to the old woman's door and grabbed Merlin by the back of the neck "i don't have all day Merlin" he snarled.

He turned to the old woman and passed her the bottle "I'm sure whatever it is for it is very good and will work, if not then Gaius is back tomorrow so ask him your questions" he dragged Merlin off across the market square into the stables, Merlin tripped and fell face first into a pile of straw as Arthur shoved him through the stable door.

Arthur stood over him staring down at his servant "whenever your ready" he mocked.

Merlin climbed to his feet and picked straw out of his mouth.

"why are we in a stable and where are the horses" asked Merlin in an inquiring tone.

Arthur looked around looking to see if anybody was around to see and hear them.

"I need your help, I need you to teach me" the prince paused and picked at his gloves.

"I need you to teach me to use magic" the prince confessed.

Merlin stood in shock, his face was still and his eye's were wide.

"Magic, what makes you think I know any magic" he stuttered to the prince.

Arthur smiled at him and moved in closer, his eye's so bright and beautiful "where do I start, when you saved me from lady Helen, when I was in the cave when you had been poisoned I know you sent the light and in your village, I know William said it was him who caused the wind but I know it was you. I have known for a long time especially since that day in the market, I never get my weapons caught up or fall over boxes and rope".

Merlin stood in shock. His mouth had fallen open in disbelief "come on Merlin give me some credit, I'm not stupid, I know a magician when I see one" laughed the prince.

Merlin finally found his voice with a cough "what are you going to do, are you going to tell the king, he will kill me" Merlin's voice was pleading and scared.

Arthur stepped closer to him and leaned in to his servant "I wont say anything, I don't want him to kill you, I wouldn't be able to live with myself if something were to happen to you" he whispered.

Merlin met the princes gaze "I didn't know you cared that much, after all I am just your servant" he spoke in a low tone, his voice was trembling and Arthur knew his servant and friend was almost in tears.

The prince held Merlin by the arms and smiled at him "no you are far more than my servant, you are my friend and I…………" he trailed off and fell silent.

Merlin was waiting for him to speak again.

Arthur turned to his friend and took a deep breath "just let me show you" he answered sharply before he moved his hands up to the back of Merlin's neck and pulled him to his face and placed a strong passionate kiss on his lips.

Merlin pulled away and wiped his mouth with his sleeve "what are you doing" he screeched.

Arthur gazed at him confused "but I, I thought this is what you wanted Merlin" he stumbled over his words as he started to feel uneasy in the presence of his servant.

Arthur fell to the floor on his knee's "I'm an idiot, I thought all the times you have saved me, all the times you have helped me, I just thought maybe you felt the same as I do" his voice broke and tears ran down his face.

Merlin fell to his knee's beside the prince "I do" he wiped the princes tears away with his finger "I love you Arthur Pendragon, if that makes me an idiot then I am the biggest idiot in Camelot" confessed the young servant and warlock.

Arthur looked intently at Merlin and pulled him in closer to his face.

Merlin felt the princes hot breath on his face as he stared into his eye's, he felt his heart beating so hard and so fast in his chest before he could take another breath he found him self in a strong embrace with his friend and master.

Arthur held Merlin so close and so tight in his arms as they fell onto the straw that covered the stable floor.

Arthur climbed on top of his lover and gently kissed his neck as they both laid in the straw.

Merlin felt his head spinning and his stomach do summersaults as the handsome young royal placed soft kisses on his neck "what if we get caught" Merlin whispered to his royal lover.

Arthur gave Merlin the sweetest smile and kissed his lips "I don't care if we do" he replied as he stroked the magicians hair.

"As long as I have you, I have everything I need" he gushed to his lover.

Arthur returned to the castle with his servant "oh Merlin bring me some extra blankets to my room would you" he ordered with a grin.

Merlin returned the grin "yes my lord".

Gaius shook his head "how many blankets does one person need" he asked the young servant.

Merlin grinned "a lot I guess" he then ran off to retrieve blankets for the prince.

Merlin knocked at the princes door and waited for him to answer but all he heard was a sharp "come in".

He entered the room to find candles lit, he was greeted by Arthur who quickly locked the door.

"I don't want us to be disturbed" he whispered as he took Merlin by the hands and lead him to the bed.

He was already shirtless, his body was perfect with a scattering of short brown hair covering his chest.

"I've waited so long to have you to myself like this, I love you more than words can comprehend" he said lovingly as he slowly took off the young wizards shirt and caressed his pale body with the tips of his fingers.

"I love you too, I would die for you" whispered Merlin as he leaned in and kissed Arthur.


End file.
